


Darling

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know how to tag this XD, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, sexual content in future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Even the king of hell can be sweet at times.





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost 9:00 o'clock and the Winchesters still hadn't returned from there trip to the store. You'd chosen not to go with them and instead staying to clean up a bit, at least that's what you'd told them. The truth was that you wanted to stay behind so you could get some time to study the mark of Cain.

The brothers hadn't really told you much about it trying to keep you safe and not worry you, but it wasn't working. You understood why they didn't want to tell you, Dean didn't want you to think of him that way, but still the less you knew the scarier it was. You'd asked Sam about it when Dean was in the shower one day and he told you the jist of it but hadn't had time to go into detail.

So here you were trying to read as much as possible before they got home. You were determined to help find a cure even though you knew the chances were slim since the brothers had read through all these books and they knew more then you could ever hope to, it was still worth a try. You stood up from the chair where you'd been sitting at the large table in the library.

You stretched looking up at the clock. It had been about two hours since the boys left, you hadn't realized that much time had passed since you'd been focused on your task. You were glad they were gone long enough to give you time, but two hours was a long time for a quick shopping trip and you instantly got nervous.

You tried calling Sam, but got no answer, then tried Dean, again nothing. You debated calling all their other phones but knew they probably didn't have them on hand. You paced back and forth for what felt like hours but was probably minutes before you heard the phone ring. You jumped rushing to the table where you'd left the phone. "Hello!?" you said knowing you sounded panicked but not really caring.

You heard Sam's voice on the other side "Hey Y/N, are you okay you sound panicked?" Damn right you did, and no you weren't okay, they'd let you be there alone and scared for their well being.

But you knew it wasn't fair to be upset without knowing why so you calmed yourself "I am now, I was just worried about you guys" you responded.

"Sorry we got a call and we had to leave, but don't worry it's nothing we haven't dealt with before, we should be back by tomorrow night at the latest" You could tell by his voice that it wasn't anything worth worrying about so you relaxed and sat down in the chair beside you.

"Alright thanks for letting me know, and be safe alright?" You responded.

"Of course" He replied before hanging up.

You sat there for a couple minutes just letting it sink in and trying to decide what to do with the rest of your evening. It felt weird being in the Men of Letters bunker all by yourself, you'd never spent a night here without at least one of the boys. You'd only been with them for a couple months. You'd first met them about ten years ago when you were only eleven and Bobby was babysitting you while your parents were out on a hunt. Bobby was like a father to you since yours had passed away when you were young, and your step dad never really made an effort to get to know you. So when he passed away it hit you hard.

You weren't a hunter like the Winchesters, you hadn't been around death your whole life and you didn't handle it well. When it happened you went into a state of depression, holed up in your apartment. It had been your mother who had called the boys, after a couple weeks she had gotten concerned. She knew you'd hung out with them quite a bit over the years and even if you were a lot younger they had always been kind to you. You were passed out on your bed when they found you, from lack of sustenance and sleep, plus a couple too many antidepressants. You hadn't been trying to take your life, honestly the thought had never crossed your mind, you just wanted to ease the pain.

When you'd woken up you were here, in the Men of Letters bunker with the brothers each sitting in a chair to either side of you. After that they'd convinced you to go back to live with your mother, but since she was now living in a home the boys had asked you to live with them. Normally they took you out on hunts with them, though you didn't normally join them when it come to confronting the demons and creatures. But they were teaching you the ways of a hunter.

You stood up picking up the books you were reading earlier and putting them away. Being careful to put them back in the same places you'd taken them from. After you were done you decided to go take a shower and then eat dinner, since you'd meant to earlier and forgotten. For dinner you made a pasta dish that you liked but never got to eat since the boys didn't like it. When it was almost ready when you felt a weird presence in the room and turned around quickly. Seeing nothing you knew it must just be your mind playing tricks on you since you were nervous to be here alone.

Half an hour later you'd finished eating, put your dishes in the sink, and poured yourself a second glass of scotch. You weren't a big drinker but you'd gotten accustomed to drinking with the bothers, though you liked a higher quality of alcohol then the cheap beer the boys drank. "Hmm.. Good choice" You heard a voice say and you instantly froze panic setting in, until you heard the familiar "Darling" and as quickly as the fear had appeared it was gone. You spun around quickly seeing Crowley standing there in his usual attire. "Crowley!" You yelled enthusiastically running over and wrapping your arms around him.

You'd met Crowley quite a couple times in the past, the first time being when you were only twelve and didn't know of the demons and creatures so you were not scared of him at all, and even though you now knew about those things and that he was the king of hell you had never learned to fear him. Which bothered the Winchesters to no end. They'd always try to kick you out of the room whenever he was around but you'd still talked with him some over the years.

Hugging him was a new thing though and if you hadn't just been on a quick roller coaster of fear to relief you know you never would have, and once you realized it you quickly released him blushing a little. "Happy to see me? Or is that how you treat all your guests?" He questioned.

"Sorry, you just scared me is all" you said walking back to the table and taking a sip of the drink you'd poured.

"Sorry love, not my intention" he said in a tone that was kind of unsettling. "Where are the Winchester boys tonight?" He asked.

"Out on a hunt" You responded nonchalantly looking into your drink.

"So you're here all alone?" He asked seductively taking a step closer to you. Normally you wouldn't like a guy talking to you that way but you knew Crowley, not well but enough to know that was just how he was.

"Yeah I guess, unless you'd care to join me for a drink?" You asked holding up the bottle of scotch you hadn't put away yet with a smile.

"My kinda girl" He said with a smirk walking over and taking a seat at the table.

You went to grab him a glass from the cupboard and filled it with scotch putting the bottle back in the fridge and returning with his drink. "I know you're a busy man so I understand if you can't stay long" you said trying to make sure he didn't feel obligated to stay. He didn't respond instead choosing to ask you a question.

"How have the boys been treating you?" He asked. You thought it seemed like an odd question but you didn't see any harm in answering it.

"Pretty good, they are annoying at times, overprotective, and not the best at keeping house. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't love them" you responded with a fond smile. "Though lately it's been different..." you let your voice trial off and covered it with a smile "But I'm very lucky to be able to stay with them and I like learning to hunt" You finished.  
  
"Well I'm glad they've been taking care of you" He said taking a sip of the scotch you'd given him. You picked up your glass and took a long swig of the drink, you hadn't considered that talking about the situation with the boys would bring up emotions, but it did and you didn't want to show them.

"So enjoying the life of a hunter?" He questioned. You assume he must of sensed that you were uncomfortable and switched the subject. You were grateful.

"Yeah, It's exciting and I like knowing I'm helping people even if I'm just in training. But I do miss normal life from time to time, being a hunter doesn't lend well to a personal life." You said looking into Crowley's eyes for the first time since he arrived. You didn't know if it was the alcohol or not but something about him was enticing. You decided to blame it on the alcohol.

"Missing your friends and family?" He questioned giving you a look that you thought seemed caring but you knew deep down he didn't care, I mean he was a cold hearted demon.

"No the only family I have left is my mother and I still see her often and I never really had a close group of friends, honestly the boys are probably the best friends I've ever had despite the age gap. It's just..." you paused for a moment deciding if you should say the rest and decided yes. "At some point I'd like to have a romantic partner" You paused again picking your words carefully as to not make this awkward. "And with this life you never know when it could end, and there are thing's I'd like to try before that time comes" You said.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Or girlfriend" you added, not liking when people just assumed you were straight. "And no" You answered blushing a little because you knew most people your age had been with a few partners. You started feeling uncomfortable so you changed the subject. "Anyway you didn't come here to talk about my love life I'm sure, so may I ask what you came for?" You asked.

"Well don't be so sure" He paused giving you a look that made you self conscious before continuing. "But I came to check up on Dean and more importantly tell them something" He answered.

"I assume if I ask what you won't tell me?" you said in a sarcastic tone.

"You'd be correct" He answered.

"To secrets and lies" you said in a grumpy voice holding your glass up, you knew you were somewhat drunk, you'd never been good at holding your liquor. Crowey clinked your glass and you both finished your drink. "I'm sorry Crowley" you said after a moment of silence "I'm not the best company right now" You said looking down sadly. You were a goofy drunk most of the time with the guys but something about right now had your emotion messed up.

"It's fine love" he said smiling at you. "You intrigue me" He said. He continued talking filling the silence "You have ever since you were young, well younger I suppose. Do you remember the first time we met?" he questioned.

"Not really, I remember I was like twelve and staying at Bobby's but other then that I just remember a guy in a suit, I know I said something to you but I don't remember what and then Bobby told me to go play in the other room. I don't remember much of being a kid" you answered returning your gaze to his eyes.

He let out a chuckle "Well when you entered the room you asked who I was, and Bobby told you I was a friend, obviously a lie he said so you wouldn't be frightened, but it was what you did after that made me remember you" He said smirking.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" You said with an annoyed face.

"No I don't think I will" he said looking happy with himself though he always looked like that.

"Bastard" you said getting up to pour yourself another drink. But before you could you felt Crowley's hands over your own.

"No more for you Y/N I can see you've had too much" he took the glass from your hand and placed it in the sink. "Where's your bedroom?" He asked in way that oozed sexiness, at least in your mind it did but in reality you had no idea how it sounded since the alcohol had long since taken over your brain.

You told him where it was and he lead you there, you could easily walk but let him lead you anyway. Once you stepped inside he sat you down on the bed. "I have a feeling you won't remember this in the morning so I feel I can tell you now" He said continuing the story he had started in the kitchen. "After Bobby told you I was a friend of his you ran over and hugged me and said any friend of uncle Bobby is a friend of mine" He said.

You giggled "Sounds like me, I was a silly child, I thought everyone had goodness in there heart, how stupid" you responded.

"Naive yes, stupid no" he said. "Hugging and friendship are not part of a demons life and certainly not the king of hell, so it stuck with me" He could tell you were pretty much asleep so he stopped talking instead choosing to lay next to you. "Sweet dreams Y/N" he whispered in you ear.


	2. Breakfast with the king of hell

  
When you awoke the next morning you were groggy headed and alone. You felt like you hadn't been alone for long but couldn't remember much. Last thing you remember is whining to Crowley about your life, and being annoyed at him, but you couldn't think of why. You weren't even sure how you'd gotten to your room.

You were embarrassed and swore to yourself that you'd never get drunk in front of anyone but the Winchesters ever again. Though you knew that was a lie. You got up from the bed, showered and dressed. You had slept really well and were feeling good so you decided you'd spend some of the day outside instead of staying in and reading more books like you'd originally planned.

It was a nice day sunny but with a cool breeze, you had no destination in mind so you just walked, letting yourself enjoy the quiet, cause you knew the second the boys got back it would all be over. Though you still had to admit that you really did hope they got back soon. You decided since you hadn't heard from them you'd give them a call. You called Dean first since you'd talked to Sam last and missed his voice more. You hated to admit that you missed them already but you did.

"Hey it's Dean's phone leave a mess-" the answering machine got cut off by Dean. "Hey Y/N" he said.

You smiled to yourself, he sounded like he'd only woken up a bit ago. "Sorry did I wake you?" You said a bit concerned.

"Nah it's fine what's up?" he responded.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay" You said walking along the dirt road that lead into the city.

"Yeah we crashed here last night so we'll be heading home soon, you don't have to worry about us so much Y/N we've been doing this longer then you've been alive" He said.

You giggled "I forgot you're so old, thanks for reminding me" You said teasingly. "Oh and Crowley stopped by last night, he said he needed to talk to you guys but wouldn't tell me what it was about, so call him when you get a minute" you added.

"Okay" Dean responded he sounded like he had been doing something else and only half listening to you. "Wait? Crowley was there with you alone?!" He said after a second. You could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah but I'm fine, he didn't do anything, and you know I'm not afraid of him" You answered.

"I know that's what worries me..." He said. "Anyway we'll be back soon, Sam's in the shower but once he's out were headed back" He finished.

"Alright anything specific you want for lunch?" You asked. Sam and Dean both cooked, quite decently for two guys who killed things for a living, but you'd grown fond of cooking for them and you were used to cooking for your family so they normally let you do it cause they knew it was important to you. And they would eat pretty much anything, especially Dean so they were fun to cook for.

"I'm sure whatever you make will be great" He said.

"Okay" you said smiling. "I'll let you go, thanks for picking up" you said, you knew it was a weird thing to thank someone for, but you really were thankful that the guys would always pick up for you when they could.

"Of course" he said "Oh and Y/N next time Crowley comes around if were not nearby call Cas okay? Or at least be careful and keep in mind that you can call him if things get out of hand?" he said sounding concerned.

"I will Dean I promise" you said truthfully. Hanging up the phone.

You had to admit you hadn't thought of calling Castiel but you also hadn't been concerned at all. You knew that Crowley had hurt the boys in the past and part of you did hate him for that. But somehow the part that hated him always vanished when he was near. He made you feel safe somehow.

Maybe it was knowing that he could fight off pretty much anything that wanted to hurt you, even though you knew he had no reason to ever stop you from getting hurt. Or maybe it was cause he had an accent like your father had, you didn't remember much of your real father since he died when you were young but you remembered that accent, the one that read you bedtime stories, and said "I love you" every night.

The voice of the first man you ever loved, and the first love you'd ever lost. "I love you Daddy" you whispered under your breath. You got up off the bench deciding to head home and get everything ready for the boys return.

When you were almost back to the bunker you felt a tap on your shoulder, hunter reflex kicked in and you spun around quickly pulling a knife from the side of your jeans. You felt a hand grab your wrist and the pressure was enough to make you drop the knife, you would have been scared but before you had the chance to be you realized who it was. "Careful darling, don't start a fight you can't win" Crowley said releasing your hand.

You bent down to pick up the knife putting it back in it's holster. "Sorry didn't realize it was you" You said looking into his eyes, you were glad to find that the feelings you felt yesterday really were courtesy of being drunk. "You really should stop just appearing like that" You added.

"I'll take that into consideration" He said though you knew he really wouldn't, he didn't mind scaring people. Part of you thought he might even enjoy it.

"Hey Crowley?" You questioned.

"What love?" he responded.

"What happened last night?" You asked, a bit nervous that he'd tell you something embarrassing that you really wanted to forget.

"You don't remember? Oh Y/N I'm hurt" He said giving you one of his classic Crowley seductive looks, insinuating that something had happened. You knew he was kidding, at least you hoped he was.

"You're kidding right?" you asked giving him a look of 'be honest I'm not playing around'.

"Believe me if something had happened you wouldn't forgot no matter how drunk you were, I'm that good" His comment made you uncomfortable but you let it go. Choosing to laugh it off.

"Okay" You said smiling and taking a step back realizing you were still very close to him.

"So I didn't do anything weird?" you asked more directly hoping you'd get a straight answer.

"No, you're fine" He responded making you relax.

"Great, and thanks. I don't really remember last night but I feel better so thank you for letting me whine to you" You said laughing at yourself. You didn't like being whiny but when you were you admitted it.

"Anytime" he said in a voice that almost made you forget he was a demon. "Have you eaten yet?" He questioned.

"Actually no" you answered you had forgotten to eat breakfast which was normal for you but now that he mentioned it you were kinda hungry.

"Want to get breakfast then?" He questioned motioning to the shop you were now in front of.

"When the hell did that happen?" you said looking around. At some point the dirt road had turned into a cafe and somehow you hadn't noticed. You knew the cafe, it was in town about half an hour from the bunker. Something about Crowley made it hard to focus on anything else.

Crowley smirked as if he knew what you were thinking. But he couldn't read minds right, you hoped not. "Being the king of hell has some perks" He said. "So want to join me for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be nice" You said smiling. I mean sure it was weird but it seemed harmless. He offered you his hand and you took it letting him lead you inside.

Once inside you got a table and ordered, making small talk while you drank your coffee and ate your scone. You thought making small talk with Crowley would be awkward or difficult but strangely enough it was actually kinda nice, you ended up taking mostly about your mothers, he clearly had issues with his and it made you kinda happy that he was willing to tell you about it. But it also made a bunch or questions come to mind, why is he being nice? What does he want? Should I be worried? Is it weird that I'm not? You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't notice he was asking you something.

"Y/N?" he waved his hand in front of your face causing you to snap out of your thoughts, though you really wished he hadn't cause it caused you to blurt out something you really wish you hadn't said.

"Why are you being nice to me?" You said, instantly regretting it. You thought about asking him to ignore it but you knew he wouldn't let you off that easy.

"I have to have a reason?" He answered giving you an odd look.

"Kind of yeah, I mean we aren't really on the same team" you answered.

"Then I must ask you the same thing" He said. You paused for a moment. Why were you nice to him? Cause you liked him? Yeah I guess you liked him, or at least being around him.  
  
"I like being around you" You answered tentatively.

"And why do you think I'm nice to you?" He asked making you feel awkward.

"Cause you want something" You answered truthfully.

"So you can be nice just cause, but I have to want something? I see how it is." he said, he didn't have his normal sexual, sure of himself sound, if you had to guess you'd say he sounded hurt.

Now you really regretted saying anything. You thought about trying to think of something to say but instead you got up walking around the table and bending down to wrap your arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry" You said, honestly meaning it. "I guess I let the guys get to me" You added. You didn't know why you were hugging him again but you felt like you wanted to, and like maybe he didn't mind it as much as you thought he would.

"I can't blame you" He said. "And I do want something, just not what your thinking" He added.

You knew you should probably go sit down but he was so warm and it felt nice. Also he had a pleasant scent, you knew it was weird to think that but he did. "What is it you want?" You asked, remembering what Dean had said about calling Castiel. Depending on how Crowley answered you knew you might have to call him.

"I want to get to know you, friend" he emphasized the word friend and you instantly remembered him finishing his story last night.

You smiled "I'd like that" you answered. You were embarrassed about forgetting but you let it go returning to your seat across from Crowley feeling cold from the loss of warmth.

"Good, so would I" He said his normal Crowley demeanor coming back.

You smiled at him, you weren't sure if you fully believed him but you wanted to. As if he could sense your hesitation he said "I'll make you trust me someday Y/N I swear" he reached across the table lifting your hand and giving the back a quick kiss.

"Sadly I should really be going, Hell needs me" He said standing up.

"Alright I understand" you said rising. "Can you transport, or whatever you call it, me back home before you leave? you asked. "It's a long walk from here" you added with a laugh.

"Of course" He responded. To your surprise he left money on the table before putting his arm around you and taking you back to your place in a flash.

You wondered in he actually needed to be touching you or not but didn't ask. "Thanks Crowley" You said with a smile.

"You're welcome love" He replied.

"See you later" You said not wanting to keep him too long and cause problems in hell. What would hell problems even look like... You weren't sure.

"That you will" He responded before disappearing.

You sighed to yourself. You really did want to get to know him, but you were concerned about the boys. What would they think? Either way you know you had to tell them.

 


	3. Lunch with the Winchesters

You quickly got to work on lunch for the boys choosing to make a bit of everything since Dean liked to eat a lot even when the foods didn't go together. You were almost done when you heard the door open. "We're back" You heard Dean yell from the entry way. You thought about yelling back that you were in the kitchen but you'd never been a fan of yelling and assumed they'd figure it out.  
  
Dean entered the kitchen first, which didn't shock you seeing as he loved food. "Welcome back" you said walking over and giving him a hug.

He put his arms around you and gave you a squeeze "Smells great in here" He said looking around at all the food.

"Feel free to eat as much as you like I made lots" You said releasing him and going back to the oven where you pulled out a dish of mac and cheese.

"Man I love being home" He responded going to sit at the table where you'd already set places and most of the food.

After a minute Sam joined you both in the kitchen. "Hey" you said again going over so you could get a hug. You liked being near people, hugging, touching anything that involved you being near someone. It was the only time you felt truly safe.

Sam wrapped his arms around you hugging you tightly and lifting you off the ground before putting you down and releasing you. You giggled smiling up at him brightly. "Dean told me you spent the night with Crowley" Sam said the happiness from a moment ago slipping from his voice.

"Well you don't have to make it sound so dirty" You said joining Dean at the table and motioning for Sam to sit down. "You guys know I love you right?" You asked. Dean motioned to all the food and smiled. Sam nodded. "Well then I hope you'll understand this" you said taking a deep breath before continuing. "I know you guys don't like Crowley and you have good reason to, he's hurt you and I hate that, I do, but he hasn't recently and he's been helping you out, and I want to give him a chance" you said scared of how the brothers would react. You knew they had the right to kick you out, I mean after all it was there place not yours. After you spoke they went silent. "Umm... Guys?" you asked.

Sam spoke up first "We can't decide who you hang out with, but be careful and don't tell him too much" he said giving you a gentle look that calmed you.

"If he hurts you I will hunt him down and take him out" Dean said with a serious look.

"I'm pretty sure he knows that but I'll tell him" You said smiling at them both. "Thanks guys" you said relaxing into your chair and putting some food on your plate to eat.

As if on cue Crowley appeared. "I see you two made it back safely" He said.

"Why are you here?" Dean said cutting off the small talk before it began.

"Well isn't someone impatient today" Crowley responded with a smirk "Didn't Y/N tell you I had something to talk to you about?" He looked at you questioning, and you nodded.

"Oh yeah, let's go talk" Sam said getting up and heading to the other room.

Dean got up and followed suit "Make it quick cause I don't want my food getting cold" He said stepping one foot out of the room. But he paused turning back to you before leaving. "You know we love you too right?" It caught you completely off guard, you did know it, there had never been a question of that. but it wasn't something they said aloud often or at all.

You nodded "Of course" you said.

"Good" Dean said before leaving the room.

You sat there for what felt like hours waiting for them to return, you hated being left out of the loop even if you knew you probably wouldn't understand even if you could hear. You put some food on you plate and ate it slowly. Trying to pass the time.

You'd just finished eating when you seen Sam return from the other room Crowley was behind them and gave you a smile when you turned around, which for this moment you chose to ignore. "Everything good?" You asked nervously.

"Yeah Crowley brought good news this time" Sam said, you weren't sure if it really was good news or just Sam trying to keep you calm, he was good at that. But you knew it wasn't bad news cause he'd never lie to you.  
  
"Great" You said with a smile.

After a second Dean and Castiel entered the room as well. "Cas!" you yelled running over to great him. You hadn't seen Castiel much since you'd been here because he was focused on getting answers to cure the mark of Cain, but you had fond memories of him from before you'd lived with the boys. You gently hugged him careful not to squeeze since he still wasn't used to the whole hugging thing. But he did put his arms around you awkwardly and you smiled. You noticed Crowley was looking at you odd but didn't let it phase you.

"How've you been?" You asked Castiel looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I have been fine" He responded in his low voice.

You released him from your grasp and he joined Sam and Dean at the table. You were about to offer him food but if you remembered what the boys had said he was back to not eating. Sam, Dean and Cas were clearly talking something over that they didn't really want you to hear since they were being quiet and Dean wasn't normally quiet. Since Crowley didn't really seem involved in the conversation you walked over to him "Can we talk?" you said giving him a questioning glace.

"Of course" He said following you out of the room and into the library.

"Am I in trouble?" He said in his seductive voice once you'd closed the door. But before you could even answer, the door opened and Dean poked his head around.

"This stays open" He said before leaving again. You couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Crowley didn't seem so amused but he did smile after a second probably because you looked stupid laughing. "So what did you want to talk about?" he said.

"Well I thought it was only fair for me to tell you I told the guys about wanting to get to know you and they said it was okay" You said.

"Really?" he said looking surprised. "Dean actually said it was okay for me to hang around you?" He looked like he completely didn't believe you.

"Well not really.. I mean he said if you hurt me he'd hunt you down and end you, but that's as close as I think I'll get" you said.

"I suppose so" He said. "He must really care for you" He added.

"What do you mean?" you said looking confused.

"You can't honestly tell me you don't see the way he looks at you" he looked you in the eye and he didn't look like he was lying, but you hadn't noticed Dean looking at you, at least not in any weird way.

"He does care for me" You responded. "So does Sam, and I love both of them more then I could ever put into words" you said grinning. "That's family" You added.

"I'll take your word for it" he said walking over to the table in the library. "We never did get to finish the conversation last night on account of you being drunk" He said sitting down and motioning to you to take the seat beside him, which you gladly took smiling.

"About those 'thing' you want to try before it's too late?" He questioned.

"What?!" You said blushing a deep shade of pink.

He chuckled "you told me last night remember darling?" He said his signature smirk back on his face.

"Oh.. " you remembered it slightly but you didn't know why you'd told him in the first place. You hadn't told anyone those things not even Sam and Dean. You'd told them that you'd never had a boyfriend but you assumed they both thought you'd hooked up in the past. "Yeah those 'things'" you said still pink though lighter now.

"You're cute when you blush" He said looking you in the eyes.

You looked away not able to look into his eyes. You took a deep breath relaxing and turning to look at him. "You really wanna know?" You asked calmly.

"Yes love" He responded in a gentler tone.

"I've never kissed anyone, I've thought about it and wanted to but it just never happened" You said. "And I feel like its something I at least want to try" You said looking down but keeping yourself composed.

"Anyone in particular?" he asked.

"No" You answered honestly. Sure you'd thought about kissing the boys before, thought about asking one them just so you'd know what it was like, but you knew it would make things awkward with Sam, and Dean would tease you to no end. But more importantly you really didn't have those kind of feelings for them.

"Never had a scenario in your head of the perfect first kiss?" He questioned.

"Nope, I mean maybe when I was a child but I don't remember. I just want it be with someone who cares about me" You said knowing it seemed childish but trying not to let it get to you.

Crowley was silent for a moment and you were concerned you'd made him uncomfortable, but just as you were about to ask he leaned toward you placing his left hand on your face and gently put his lips to yours. You never thought Crowley could be gentle or soft but in this moment he was, and it felt wonderful. You kissed him back feeling the stubble on his face against your skin. You blushed deeply as he pulled away. He gave you a smile but didn't speak giving you a minute to come back to reality. "Did that just..." You trailed off.

"Yes love it did" he said. "And it was nice" he added.

"Yeah it was..." You blushed again turning to look away but realizing something and looking back. "Does that mean you care about me?" You said with a smile that was almost a smirk.

"Yes darling I think it does" He responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew it's been forever since I updated this but hey, the shows back so yeah I guess why not XD


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since the day Crowley had kissed you, and you still couldn't get the thought out of your mind for more then a couple minutes. You knew he was just being nice at the time, and it didn't mean anything, but still it had been wonderful. You were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with the boys when you started thinking about it again. _God... I think I might be developing a crush on the king of hell. How stupid is that..._

"Earth to Y/N" You heard Dean say waving a hand in front of your face.

"Huh? What?" You said looking up snapping out of your thoughts.

"Geez, what's gotten into you lately?" Dean asked, he looked curious but also a bit concerned.

"It's nothing, just a bit tired" You answered. You didn't like lying to the boys but you also thought they wouldn't want to know. And it was kind of true you hadn't sleep well since that night, after Crowley kissed you and disappeared a few moments later to go check on hell, your nights hadn't been the same.

"Well now I'm concerned" Sam said looking at you with a serious expression.

"Why?" You questioned.

"Because you're only half here most of the the time, you're not sleeping-" Sam was cut off by Dean.

"And you're lying to us" Dean interjected.

You looked down at the table. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just working through something alright?" You said hoping they'd accept that and not keep asking.

They looked at you then at each other clearly trying to decide what to do. "I'll accept that as long as you promise you'll talk to us if you need help. fair?" Dean asked.

"I agree to that as well" Sam said.

"I'm good with those terms" you said with a smile. "And I promise I'm okay" you added putting your arm around Sam who was in the seat beside you, and reaching across the table to put your hand over Dean's.

"Well we're talking about feelings and shit I have something I need to tell you about this mark I have" Dean said. You were scared to hear it, you knew it wasn't good, but through good and bad you were with them both through every step.

By the time the brothers were done explaining everything to you, you were tearing up. It was so hard to hear about what they'd been dealing with. but you now understood why Dean had been distant or not around. And why he didn't want to tell you. You took a deep breath holding it together for Deans sake. With everything he was going through it wasn't right to make him feel like he had to comfort you.

"Thank you for telling me" You said standing up and leaning across the table to kiss Dean on the cheek. The boys had been very weirded out by your affections at first but they were now used to it and didn't even think about it.

"I probably should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you concerned that I could hurt you. And I guess a part of me didn't want to admit I could" He said meeting your eyes. Sam stayed quiet but was there for support if needed.

"I understand and I'm not worried even a bit" You said with a smile. "Now what's our plan for the day?" You asked switching the subject cause you knew the guys could only do feelings for so long. "I need to get some practice in" You added with a grin.

Dean laughed and Sam got out his laptop and showed a small town they were thinking of going to check out, people had been disappearing quickly, at least that's what the article said you could never know for sure unless you went directly to the town. So you did.

It was many hours later when you got back, dirty and sweaty from the long day of monster hunting. You said a quick goodnight to the boys before heading into the bathroom to take a long warm shower. You felt much better now that you'd had a heart to heart with Dean and gotten to kill some shit to take out your frustration and the thoughts of Crowley were now pushed back father in your brain. You hoped you'd be able to get a good sleep.

Unfortunately for you the moment you entered your bedroom turned off the light and got into bed, you broke down. The mornings events had affected you and trying to hold it back till you were alone made the outburst of emotion even stronger. The only real end to the situation Dean was facing was for him to die. You could try to deny that in your head all you wanted but it was fact. you were glad the bunker rooms were pretty far apart cause it meant you didn't have try and keep quiet you just let everything out sobbing so hard you thought you might throw up.

"Are you alright?" You heard Crowley's voice that was getting more and more familiar coming from the corner of the room. it was dark but you could see his outline.

You tried to speak but found it was harder then you thought it would be. "No" You said using the simplest answer you could give. You wanted to tell him to leave you alone but knew he was terrible at taking orders.

He came and sat beside you on the bed. "Dean told you, I take it?" He asked. You nodded. "You know he'll be okay right? Those two are impossible to kill. Trust me I've tried" He said with a slight laugh. You were pissed that he could make light of that but it also made you feel kind of better.

"I just... I can't Crowley" You said trying to calm down enough for words to come out. "If I lose either of them I think I will die of heartbreak" you added.

"You won't lose them, I promise you that" Crowley said.

Again you tried to speak tried to tell him he couldn't actually promise that. But you just couldn't. You put you hands up to cover your face and continued sobbing. After a brief second you felt a warm hand rubbing your back. "It's going to be okay darling" Crowley said pulling you into his arms. You laid against him for what felt like hours though you knew was more like twenty minutes in complete silence besides your crying noises.

Finally you spoke up. "You know, you sound just like my dad" You said regaining the ability to speak semi coherently.

"Do I?" He question. You couldn't see his face but he sounded oddly pleased with that information.

"Yeah, he had a similar accent to yours. He also promised me he wouldn't leave... Promises don't mean much to me" You said. "I mean not that I blame him or anything death is unavoidable" You added.

"Unless you're a Winchester" Crowley added. Crowley snapped his fingers and your lamp gave off a light glow, just enough so you could see him properly. He focused his eyes on yours. "Nothing will happen to them darling, I give you my word" He said in a completely serious tone.

You smiled as thanks then let out a light laugh. "I love when you call me that" You admitted with a light blush. "I mean I know it's just how you speak but it makes me feel nice" You added blush deepening.

"When I call you what darling?" Crowley asked with a smirk. You reached over and smacked his arm lightly. His grin got wider and he leaned down to place a quick kiss on your lips.

"Any chance hell can get by without you for a bit?" You asked looking up at him. "I'd really like it if you'd stay" You added.

"Of course my love" Crowley answered sweetly. He laid down beside you on the bed and you rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"You really think they'll both survive this?" You asked again needing reassurance to calm your mind enough to sleep.

"Most definitely" He answered. "Now get some sleep" He added flicking the lights back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I hope you enjoy :) Yes cuddles and fluff are what I like to write most haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I had a weird obsession with Crowley XD I do have a few more chapters if anyone wants to see them :)


End file.
